User blog:SymphonicShadow/Trial XXXX
Trial: XXXX Trial Name: Order of Creation Introduction: Relive the war against the 6 protectors of Creation! The battle with the 6 guardians begins now. Shinto’s trial now awaits… Rewards: 5,000,000,000,000 zel. 5,000,000,000,000 Karma. 5 Gems Creationist Shinto Six Kaisers Regalia (BB sphere) – Boosts BB fill rate hugely (40%) and fills BB gauge hugely (8 BC) each turn. Slight chance (35%) to reflect damage taken (40%). ''Chance ''(15%) to cause normal attacks and Spark damage to burst (become extra AoE effect) and slightly fills HP when Sparking (100-350 HP).' '' BATTLE 1: '''Inferno Kaiser Jaeger: 2,500,000 HP' · Has permanent def ignore ''' · '''Immune to curse and paralyse · High immunity to poison and weakness (80%) · Medium immunity to injury and sick (40%) · 20% damage reduction from water elemental attacks · 30% Critical damage resistance · Deals 3x damage against Earth units · High chance to critically hit units Dialogue: “So… you are the first of the Order’s army? Very well… prepare to be vapourised!!” '''''Hornet Flames: 12 powerful fire combo on all targets. Boost critical damage and (20%) chance to reduce enemy atk and def for 2 turns. Bellowing Flames: increases elemental damage (75%) and boosts atk (100%) for 3 turns >75% HP: ''Dire Flame Cleave ''– Targets unit with the HIGHEST REMAINING HP. '''5 massive fire combo. (Reciprocal to targets lost HP) · This can be skipped if the player drops Jaeger’s HP below ''75%'' and will instead do ''Flame seeker which will target the unit with the HIGHEST DEF '''and reduce that unit to 1 HP and apply angel idol and reduce the '''ATK, DEF and REC '''by ''100% for 3 turns. · Dire Flame Cleave will remove the targets BB gauge and remove buffs from party. >60% HP: · Will remove buff every 5 turns. Permanent parameter boost (150%) unit 30%. Will always target Earth unit first · Casts Song of Flames '''''every 10 turns reducing all water elemental damage '(40%) for 3 turns. >50% HP: ''' · ''Cataclysmic Inferno – Targets unit with HIGHEST DEF and HIGHEST ATK. '''1 massive fire attack, removes buffs from target and applies heavy DoT ''(700%) on targets for 2 turns. · Cataclysmic Inferno ''is '''NOT '''skippable. You must either guard the units, use ''75% damage mitigation or 100% damage mitigation to survive. · Cataclysmic Inferno will break Auto Angel Idol effects because it is one massive hit. >30% HP: · “Shinto… Vei… everyone…”, “I’m sorry… but it seems I might end here…” 'Does nothing this turn. Removes all buffs on self · '“Here I go…” Overdrive – '''Reduces damage by 75% for 3 turns · '''“The sun is empowering me…” '''Increases atk (200%) and boosts elemental damage (300%)' · '“I am Jaegar…” adds all elements to atk · '“The Inferno Kaiser! You shall all fall with me to the inferno!!” ' ''Hellfire Incineration – 15 massive fire combo on all targets. Guaranteed critical hit, boosts critical damage '(450%) applies critical damage de buff. · Hellfire Incineration ''applies all buff to Jaegar before hitting targets. · This can be block by Magress, Nadore and Paris UBB but it can still pierce the mitigation buff if the units defence stat isn’t high enough. · Barrier UBBs (Gazia, Lucius etc) can block but will still be pierced if the units defence stat isn’t high enough · If there is a unit that remains standing the Jaegar will suicide and battle 2 will begin. Battle 2 – Phase 1: '''Gaia Kaiser Erica: 4,250,000 HP · Immune to all status ailments · No critical damage immunity · Not immune to elemental damage (changed) was ‘Immune to elemental damage’ · Immune to spark damage · 50% proc rate on all ailments · Removes buff every 5 turns Aqua Kaiser Vei: 3,000,000 HP' · Immune to all status ailments · No critical damage immunity · Immune to elemental damage · Immune to spark damage · Drains BB gauge on normal hits. Can be countered with ‘fill BB gauge when hit’ effect. · Burst heals every 4 turns Dialogue: ''' '''Erica - “Vei. Did you sense that just now?” Vei – “… Yes. I’m well aware of Jaegar…” Erica – “Then that means…!” Vei – “Yes… the Order is already in pursuit. No time to chat! Here they are!” Erica – ''' ''Gaia Shield'' – 50% damage reduction for 2 turns. Boosts def massively ''(150%) applies DoT (200%) for 2 turns. · Casts every 4 turns until she reaches 75% HP. · Can be pierced via Def ignore >75% HP: Earthly Grace – ''Powerful Earth attack on all targets. Reduces damage by 75% for 1 turn. Boosts def relative to rec ''(80%) and damage taken is reflected for 1 turn (40% of damage taken is reflected), (Applied to self) '' · Best way to deal with this is to treat her like Beiorg as the damage reflect is '''ONLY '''applied to her and '''NOT '''Vei. · Does ''Earthly Grace ''for the rest of the battle until '''25% HP. >25% HP: · “Vei I can’t take much more of this…” '''increase def ''(150%) · “I have no choice now… Unleashing Gaia’s Judgement…” – Overdrive, recovers ''100,000 HP'' · “By the will of Gaia…” '''After Vei says “Prepare to die scum!!” · '''“By the call of Mother Nature herself…” '''def buff (100%). After Vei says “Prepare to die scum!!” · '''“I am the sword and shield…” '''increases critical hit rate (40%) and damage (150%). After Vei says “Prepare to die scum!!” · '''“I am the architect they chose… Now feel my wrath…” '''atk buff (200%)' · 'Reconstruction: World Calamity – '40 massive Earth combo to all targets. Reduces damage to 1 for 3 turns. Converts all rec and def to atk '(150%).' Boosts BB atk massively for 1 turn '(1000%) 'and heals for '250,000 HP. · Uses ''Reconstruction: World Calamity after dialogue · “I done my best Vei… but I can’t… ughhh” Dies'' · 'Note: Player CAN skip ‘Reconstruction: World Calamity’ by immediately burning Erica’s remaining HP but will get hit by an early and instant Vei UBB ‘Bermuda Triangle’ '' '''Vei – ' ''Aqua Veil – ''Gradually heals ''(10,000 – 20,000 HP) '' · Does at start of battle. · Lasts for the entire battle. · Can be countered with DoT '''>80% HP: ''Atlantic – ''massive water attack on all enemies. Burst heals ''(5,000HP) '' · Casts every 3 turns. >60% HP: Will either cast -''' ''Leviathan Rage – ''Reduces BB gauge by half. Boosts own atk ''(150%) and will focus Fire units more often. · Will cast if there she was hit LAST '''by a Fire unit ''Tidal Destroyer’s Trident – Applies def ignore for 3 turns. Causes all of allies normal hits to drain BB gauge and does partial HP drain. · Will cast if there she was hit LAST 'by a Thunder unit '>40% HP: · “Argh… I can see why Jaegar lost to you” removes all buffs ''Cyclone Terror – ''32 powerful water combo on all targets. Drains 2 random units BB gauge. >25% HP: · “It’s now… or never!!” Overdrive · “Prepare to vanish scum!” '''Increases spark damage ' 'Bermuda Triangle – 'Enormous water attack on target with '''HIGHEST REC '''and additional 10 Massive water combo on all targets. Reduces '''REC ''(70%) 'cast’s angel idol on self. · '''IF Erica '''dies early then '''Vei '''will cast '‘Bermuda Triangle’ ''' every 3 turns and with double the effect making is -> 2 enormous water attack on targets with HIGHEST REC and additional 20 massive water combo on all targets. Reduces REC ''(140%) ''cast’s angel idol on self. · “Zone… Lezen… they are too strong for us two… don’t let his death and ours be for nothing.” ''' · Summons ''Prismatic Kaiser Zone'' and ''Exalted Kaiser Lezen Battle 2 – Phase 2: Prismatic Kaiser Zone: 3,500,000 HP · Immune to all status ailments · Critical damage immunity · Immune to elemental damage · Normal hits have a (30%) chance to become AoE hits · Attacks every 3 turns by switching between BB and SBB · Becomes more stronger the less health Lezen has (1.5% atk buff for every 15.5% of missing HP) · Becomes weaker the more ailments are applied to Lezen. Exalted Thunder Lezen: 3,500,000 HP · Immune to Curse and Paralyse · No critical damage immunity · Not immune to elemental damage · Has all elemental damage reduction for entire fight · Attacks have high proc chance of Injury (50%), Weakness (50%), and Paralyse (35%) · Deals more damage to status inflicted units (100%) · Becomes stronger the more Zone uses her BB and SBB (1.5% atk buff for every trigger) Dialogue: Zone – “They have already slain Jaegar, Vei and Erica!” Lezen – “We were too late… Damn it all!” Zone – “They died to the Order… was this all for nothing!” Lezen – “Then let’s make sure their deaths weren’t for nothing.” ' Zone – “Yes… Let’s exterminate this vermin.”' Zone – ''' · ''Oscillating Gunfire – 10 massive dark combo on all targets. Chance '(30%) to reduce atk and def (40%) boosts elemental weakness damage (50%) for 3 turns. · Crystal Application –'' uses this before applying elements. Randomly casts every 5 turns. Will do this for entire fight. · ''Crystal Combustion – ''adds fire element to attacks for 2 turns · ''Crystal Cyclone – ''adds water element to attack for 2 turns · ''Crystal Gale – ''adds earth element to attack for 2 turns · ''Crystal Friction – ''adds thunder element to attack for 2 turns · ''Crystal Flash – adds light element to attack for 2 turns '>90% HP: · “Time to switch it up…” does not deal damage for 3 turns starting from when this is casted. Does this for entire fight · Every 3 turns ''' · ''Crystal Diffusion – ''1 massive dark attack on single target. Massive boost to own spark damage ''(200%) for 1 turn and big boost to BB atk damage (200%) for 2 turns. · Used every 3 turns · After ‘''Crystal Diffusion’ will either cast:'' · Emerald Grace –'' Will target '''Earth element next. If no Earth target then random. If more than one then she will target the unit with HIGHEST REC. · ''Topaz Grace -'' '''Will target '''Thunder element next. If no Thunder target then random. If more than one the she will target unit with HIGHEST ATK. · ''Sapphire Grace -'' '''Will target '''Water element next. If no Water unit then random. If more than one then she will target unit with HIGHEST DEF. · ''Onyx Grace -'' '''Will target '''Dark element next. If no Dark unit then random. If more than one then she will target unit with HIGHEST DEF. · ''Diamond Grace -'' '''Will target '''Light element next. If no''' Light''' unit then random. If more than one then she will target the unit with HIGHEST REC. · ''Ruby Grace -'' '''Will target '''Fire element next. If no''' Fire''' unit the random. If more than one the she will target unit with HIGHEST ATK. · Will do this for entire fight after reaching 90% HP. >75% HP: ''' '''Will do ‘''Lattice’ ''moves on the 2nd turn of remaining idle for rest of the fight. · ''Diamond Lattice – ''Increase def '(150%) for 3 turns · Graphite Lattice – ''Increases rec ''(200%) for 3 turns · Tungsten Lattice – ''Increases atk ''(150%) for 2 turns · Obsidian Lattice – ''Casts Taunt on self ''(300% def buff) for 1 turn >50% HP: · “I will not fall here! Not now, not ever and not to the likes of you!!” Overdrive · In 3 turns · Prismatic Shatter – ''1 massive dark attack on unit with '''HIGHEST HP '''and additional 1 massive dark attack on all targets. Enormous boost to own Critical damage ''(450%) and Spark damage (350%) decreases enemie’s atk and def (80%) massively for 1 turn. · If in 3 turns player drops Zone’s HP to 40% then you will skip''' ‘Prismatic Shatter’ 'and instead will trigger her to spam' ‘Crystal Diffusion’ '2x in a row'.'' '' '>25% HP: ' · '''“This is as far as you go…” · Unstable Lattice – ''Massively increases atk ''(500%) and def (200%) · Will remain idle for 3 turns · After 3 turns Zone will trigger Overdrive which will boost her defence (200%) · “Focusing all energy into one shot.” · “Lezen cover me!!” · If Lezen is dead then dialogue will be “Your death won’t be in vain…” and will use Prismatic Shatter ''a turn early.'' · Prismatic Shatter - ''1 massive dark attack on unit with '''HIGHEST HP '''and additional 1 massive dark attack on all targets. Enormous boost to own Critical damage ''(450%) and Spark damage (350%) decreases enemie’s atk and def (80%) massively for 1 turn. · Will remain idle until HP is reduced to 0 Lezen – ''' ''Shocking Touch – Boosts Spark damage '(100%) for 2 turns. Pulsating Edge – Boosts Critical damage (100%) for 2 turns. Thundering Spirit – ''Applies paralyse to unit with '''HIGHEST ATK, '''applies DoT to unit '''HIGHEST DEF '''and applies weakness to unit with '''HIGHEST REC. · Paralyse and weakness can be negated. · Will cast every 5 turns. >80% HP: ''Imperial Thunder – ''12 powerful thunder combo on all targets. Applies spark de buff on enemies for 3 turns '(30% Spark damage increase) Valkyrie Slicer – 12 powerful thunder combo on all targets. '>60% HP: ' · '“Alright! Prepare for this!” ''Raging Thunder Stance – ''Boosts atk '(200%) until next attack Remains idle for 2 turns. · Pulsating Exhalation – ''10 powerful thunder combo on all targets and additional 5 powerful on unit with '''HIGHEST HP REMAINING. '''Applies DoT ''(200%) for 2 turns, boosts spark damage (120%) and chance (25%) to apply massive Spark damage de buff'' (75%)'' for 1 turn. >40% HP: · Thunder God’s Blessing’s – ''Applies gradual heal ''(10,000 – 25,000 HP) for 3 turns. · Will cast every 4 turns. · Applies atk and def down to self. · “Why? Why are you chasing Oracle Shinto?” >20% HP: · “No more will you hurt anyone.” · Raiju’s Exhalation - Casts stealth on self and allies for 2 turns ' · Overdrives '– increases critical hit rate · '“Vanish to the sound of rolling thunder!!” · ''Exalted Ragnarok - ''5 massive thunder and light combo on all targets and additional 15 powerful thunder and dark combo on all targets. Applies massive DoT '(1000%) for 1 turn. Applies massive spark de buff (150%) for 2 turns. · “We tried Alba… It’s all up to you now… Arghh…” '''Summons ''Seraphim Kaiser Alba and '''Creationist Shinto'' Battle 3 – Final Phase: Seraphim Kaiser Alba: 5,000,000 HP ' · '''Immune to Critical damage ' · 'Immune to status ailments ' · '40% decrease to BC and HC drop rate ' · '30% reduction to dark damage ' · 'Permanent taunt until killed ' · 'Has all elements to attack but deals 40% less elemental damage but still deal 100% elemental damage to Dark types ' · 'Constant gradual heal. ' · 'Normal hits become AoE every 3 normal strikes ' · 'Will mainly focus Dark and Light types ' 'Creationist Shinto: 6,000,000 HP ' · '''Casts ''‘Shinto Link’'' which is ->''' ' · '''While Seraphim Kaiser Alba is alive, Shinto receives 0 damage ' · While Seraphim Kaiser Alba is alive, Shinto will not attack ' · '''Immune to critical hits ' · 'Immune to critical damage ' · '40% elemental damage reduction for duration of battle ' · 'Deals 3x damage against Dark types ' · '20% BC and HC drop rate decrease ' · 'Constant buff removal ' · 'Leaves ‘Other’ buff category on units. ' 'Dialogue: ' 'Alba – “It seems they were all defeated…” ' 'Shinto – “……” ' 'Alba – “Please don’t blame yourself Milady.” ' 'Shinto – “Why shouldn’t I!?” ' 'Alba – “Because they died for you. They wouldn’t want you to worry about them…” ' 'Shinto – “Very well then. Let’s end this meaningless war.” ' ' ' 'Alba – ' · '“No holding back.” Overdrive ' · 'Will Overdrive as soon as their dialogue ends. ' · 'Cannot be skipped ' ''Stardust Force – 20 massive light combo on all targets. Inflicts (100%) all status ailments to targets. Increases chance (20%) of hits becoming AoE and chance (30%) to decrease targets ATK and DEF (60%). · Note: This is not her real UBB '''J ''Her ACTUAL UBB will appear at 15% HP. >90% HP: ' · '“Arghh… That Hurt!” ''' ''Neutron Collapse – 15 powerful light combo on all targets. Lowers BB Atk (BB = 100%, SBB = 200%, UBB = 500%) increases own ATK, DEF (Both 150%) and BB atk greatly (200%) for 3 turns. · Will cast every 10% of HP taken from her. · “I’ll have to call upon the stars now.” – '''Permanent parameter boost (150%) · ''Starless Flow – ''Increase elemental damage for 2 turns. · Casts ''Starless Flow every 6 turns. '>70% HP: ' · '“Lady Shinto is putting her faith in me…” ''' · '''Increases Critical hit rate (50%) '''for 3 turns ' · '''Increases Critical hit damage (150%) '''for 3 turns' ' 'Holy Blight – '10 powerful light combo on '''DARK '''unit. If none then targets the unit with the '''HIGHEST BASE HP. '(Excluding Spheres) '''''Holy Verse – 10 powerful dark combo on LIGHT '''unit. If none then targets the unit with the HIGHEST BASE DEF. (Excluding Spheres) ''Holy Spark – 10 powerful earth combo on '''THUNDER '''unit. If none then targets the unit with the HIGHEST BASE ATK. (Excluding Spheres)' ' ''Holy Gaia – ''10 powerful fire combo on EARTH 'unit. If none then targets unit with the '''HIGHEST REMAINING HP. ' ''Holy Ocean – 10 powerful thunder combo on '''WATER '''unit. If none then targets unit with '''HIGHEST ATK. '(Including spheres and buffs) ''Holy Blaze – 10 powerful water combo on '''FIRE '''unit. If none then targets unit with '''HIGHEST DEF. '(Including spheres and buffs) · Casts ''‘Holy ____’ every 4 turns. · Uses for entire fight. '>50% HP: ' · '“This isn’t what I had in mind… But!” '''boosts own def ''(150%) ''for 3 turns ' · 'Shimmering Implosion – '15 powerful light combo on all targets. Chance '(40%) '''to inflict weakness and injury '' · ''Stardust Maelstrom – 15 massive light combo on all targets. Causes normal hit to burst ''(Deals 50% less damage) '' >30% HP: ' · '“Time to unload! Seraphim Burst!” '''boosts atk and def ''(150%) till 15%'' ' · 'Neutron Cleaver – '20 powerful light combo on all targets. Increases BB fill rate greatly. Increases spark rate for 1 turn. ' ' · Will use 'Neutron Cleaver ''' after dialogue''' ' · 'Seraphim Claymore – '20 massive light combo on all targets. Hugely boosts BB fill rate and hugely fills BB gauge. Boosts atk, def and rec '''(140%). Heals self'' (20,000 HP). ''Increases spark chance and fills BB to max.' ' · Will use Seraphim Claymore ''3 turns after ''Neutron Cleaver. '' ' '>15% HP: ' · '“Not enough power!?!” decreases atk ''(150%) ''massively boosts def ''(999%)'' ' · '“Lady Shinto…” ' · '“Releasing Seals 1 through 6…” Overdrive ' · 'Stardust Force – '20 massive light combo on all targets. Fills BB gauge to max and massive boost to BB fill rate. Massive boost to Atk, Def and Rec '(150%) 'and huge boost to BC and HC drop rate. Boosts BB atk massively for 2 turns '(600%) 'and reduces enemies’ atk and def '(80%) '''massively. Increases spark rate for 2 turns. Reduces damage to 1 for 2 turns.' ' >0% HP: ' · '“Lady Shinto… I have failed as an Archangel…” '''boosts allies’ parameters ''(250%)'' ' '''Shinto – ' · “Alba… please don’t leave me…” ' · '''Removes ''‘Shinto Link’ ' · '''Remains idle for 5 turns ' · 'Will normal attack entire fight until Thresholds ' · 'Normal hits are ALL AoE ' · 'Chance to Spark with AoE ' '>80% HP: ' · ''Divine: Redemption – ''16 massive light combo on all targets. Applies critical sparks to attack and Sparks heal for 2 turns ''(100-550 HP).'' ' · '''Holy Grace – Gradual heal for entire fight (10,000 – 12, 000 HP)'' ' '>50% HP: ' · 'Judgement: Annihilation – '32 massive light combo on all targets. Drains all BB gauge from targets. Increases atk, def and rec '(150%) 'negates atk, def and rec effects for 2 turns. Slightly decreases OD gauge '''(3%).' ' · Heavenly Assimilation –'' Kills unit with 'HIGHEST HP ' · ''Heaven to Hell – Kills units with '''HIGHEST DEF AND ATK ' · Uses ''Heaven and Hell ''10 turns after ''Heavenly Assimilation'' ' '>25% ' · '“Everyone… your deaths won’t be in vain!” Boosts def ''(200%)'' ' · '''Overdrive ' · “I will reverse your meaningless creations!!” '''boosts atk ''(250%)'' ' · '“NOW DIE!!!!” ' · 'Shinto: Recreation – '2 enormous light attack on all targets '''(damage is reciprocal to HP) and 64 massive light combo on all targets (Drains allies’ BB Gauge and refills). ''Applies Critical sparks to attack for 3 turns. Adds Spark and Critical de buff for 3 turns. Massively boosts atk, def and rec ''(300%) ''Increases max HP hugely. Fills OD gauge greatly and will randomly revive 1 ally and chance to revive other allies. Gradually recovers OD gauge for 3 turns. Casts light Barrier. ' · Increases max HP hugely. Fills OD gauge greatly and will randomly revive 1 ally and chance to revive other allies. Gradually recovers OD gauge for 3 turns. Casts light Barrier. 'IS NOT APART OF THE EFFECT. ' · Revives 'Seraphim Kaiser Alba 'with '30% HP. ' · If player doesn’t kill 'Seraphim Kaiser Alba '''and Creationist Shinto in 5 turns then ''Stardust Goddess Alba ''will appear with 30% HP. ''' · ''Stardust Goddess Alba ''will remove both ''Seraphim Kaiser Alba and Creationist Shinto'' ' · 'Stardust Goddess 'has the same thresholds as 'Seraphim Kaiser Alba 'but at '15% 'she will do 'Seraphim Slash: Starless Salvation ' · 'Seraphim Slash: Starless Salvation – '45 massive light combo on all targets (Damage reciprocal to remaining HP). Fills BB gauge to max and massively boosts atk, def and rec '(400%) 'and huge boost to BC and HC drop rate. Boosts BB atk massively for 3 turns '(700%). 'Applies Critical spark to attack and applies massive spark de buff '''(150%) to enemies’ for 4 turns. Fills OD gauge greatly and will randomly revive 1 ally and chance to revive other allies. Fills OD gauge greatly (35%) ''and gradually recovers OD gauge ''(10%) for 3 turns. Casts light Barrier. Congradulations!! You have defeated a broken and near impossible Trial!! you now own a OP Sphere and Unit. ' ' Category:Blog posts